


One Last Spell

by Dxlilith



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: M/M, Tag to after the film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dxlilith/pseuds/Dxlilith
Summary: Benny Weir could easily wail and whine and plead for his safety but he wasn’t a crier.
Relationships: Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90





	One Last Spell

“Hey Ethan...”

“Hey Benny, come in I just finished upgrading my graphics card. We can finally see all the bits of intestines and exploding heads in Zomborg V.”

Ethan doesn’t get an immediate response nor does he hear Benny’s movement into his room. He spins his chair around to find Benny standing in the door clutching a book to his chest. Benny’s eyes are red and puffy, like he’d been crying. 

Benny Weir could easily wail and whine and plead for his safety but he wasn’t a crier. Ethan is on his feet and rushing over in seconds. “What’s wrong?” Ethan’s hands are on Benny’s arms instantly. “Did something happen to your grandmother?”

Benny looks down at Ethan, bleary green eyes into worried brown, and shakes his head. His cheeks are flushed and by the way he is tightening his lips and flaring his nostrils, he’s fighting off a fresh set of tears.

“Sit down, take your time Benny.” Ethan ushers the taller boy to his bed and sits down next to him. He puts an arm around Benny’s back and brings himself as close as possible to the taller teen. “You’re okay, I’m right here. I can help. Whatever it is.”

Benny turns his head slightly and pushes the book in his hand towards Ethan. It’s made of brown leather with a thick string tied around it to keep it closed. Ethan goes to take it and as soon as his fingers touch it, he has a vision.

_A beautiful woman with green eyes and curly dark hair is smiling. She’s laughing, she’s being held in someone’s arms. Then she’s screaming, breaking plates and setting chairs on fire without touching anything. She’s using magic unabashedly but soon she is alone in a corner, crying, holding onto a bundle of blankets. It’s_ _crying. It’s a baby. She’s trying to calm it, she gives the baby a kiss on the forehead and sings to it strange words. A blue light seeps from her onto the baby. The baby lies alone on the floor._

Ethan comes back into the real world, tears now stinging his eyes. This was stronger than any vision he’d ever had before but it wasn’t a premonition.

“Her name was Charolette.” Benny croaks. There’s a sniffle and he pulls the book out of Ethan’s hand. “Charolette Rose Weir.”

“Your mother?” Ethan almost whispers.

Benny nods. He closes his eyes and throws himself back onto Ethan’s bed, his mother’s journal clutched once more to his chest. “Grandma told me she died in a car accident but turns out...”

“She died of a broken heart.” Ethan supplies. He reaches out and places his hand on top of Benny’s but other boy flinches. Ethan pulls away.

“Yeah. Turns out dad was a real lady killer. He was having one affair after another and when mom found out,” Benny lets out a hollow laugh and turns his head away from Ethan. “ She kinda lost her shit, her magic took control of her. Turn to the last page.” Benny holds up the journal.

Ethan takes it and opens it. Inside is beautiful cursive handwriting in dark blue ink. At the top left of every entry is the date and the phase of the moon. He turns to the last few pages and finds the writing drastically changed. The letters are in print, tilted to the side, and smudged. The last entry is dated only three months from Benny’s birth.

**Dear Benjamin Lucien Weir,**

**I will carry many regrets into death. I regret not being able to see you learn how to walk or hear you say your first words or cast your first spell. I regret not being able to hold you longer or kiss you more often. I regret so much that I can think of only one thing to make** **it better.**

**I’ve cast a spell upon you. It’s meant to bind your soulmate, the one true person in the world meant to love and care and protect you, to you. It is my parting gift. May you never unravel from a shattered heart.**

**Sincerely,**

**Your Mother **

“That’s...actually really sweet of her Benny.”

“Is it? Look what love got her.” Benny turns back to Ethan and sits up, wiping at his eyes. His voice a little steadier. “I got grandma to tell me the truth and apparently she dematerialized into a cloud of pixie dust. Her magic overtook her entire body like some sort of magical, self-contained Chernobyl. ”

With the vision still fresh in his mind, Ethan felt her pain quite literally. “But that’s the point of it. She wanted to make sure you’d never be so hurt you couldn’t control...”

“I can’t control my powers now because I suck and I’m supposed to have a soulmate that’s gonna fix that?”

“Well, maybe?” Ethan offers weakly. He looks back at the book, running his fingers across the pages. He notices a tear in the binding. “Hey, there’s a page missing.”

“Yup.” Benny sticks a hand into his pocket and produces a folded piece of paper. “It’s a locator spell. For my soulmate.”

“Have you tried it yet?”

“Yeah and it’s a fucking dud.”

“What?”

“It didn’t work. It’s a simple incantation and if the spell my mom cast worked, a red thread was supposed to appear that I could follow directly to my soulmate.”

“So there wasn’t a red thread?”

“Oh there was but it led me all the way to here just now.”

“Here? As in my house...”

“As in your house, up your stairs, all the way to your door. When I only saw you in here, I knew the spell couldn’t have worked.”

“Why not?” Ethan tries not to focus on the strange ache in his chest.

“Because if it worked, then you’re my soulmate Ethan. And like, c’mon. Really?”

“Yeah, stupid right?” Ethan stands up and walks back towards his desk.

“I mean, you’re straight and so am I and like I love you but not like that and like...”

“I’m not straight.” Ethan blurts out in the middle of Benny’s rambling. He’s looking out of his window, back turned to Benny because oh my god he finally said it out loud. He knew he would eventually, one day tell Benny but right now seemed like there was already too much going on.

“What?”

There’s an uncomfortable silence that fills the room and Ethan refuses to turn around. He hears the creak of his bed and knows Benny is leaving, perhaps for a long time.

“Ethan?” 

The boy in question nearly jumps out of his skin when Benny’s hand falls on top of his shoulder. He’s turned around and suddenly Benny has taken residence in his personal bubble.

“Yeah Benny?”

The taller teen is staring him down with large, red rimmed eyes of wonder, searching his face for an answer.

“Do you want to be my soulmate?”

Ethan’s gut clenches. He had known Benny his entire life. He could literally count the number of memories he has without Benny with one hand. He’d long since subscribed to the idea that they would grow old together. At first, it was just living out normal lives but now, it would be protecting the world from the dark things that went bump in the night.

But somewhere along the line, Ethan had fallen in love with Benny. It was an unconscious build up of emotional, physical, and mental attraction over the years. Until the one day Benny had burped in the middle of class breaking Ethan’s focus from taking notes. Benny held up his hand for a high-five with a stupid, lopsided grin on his face. He was wearing his striped hoodie over his striped polo with the string ends frayed from his idle chewing. That’s when Ethan’s heart swelled and he thought. holy shit I’m in love with Benny Weir.

“I...only if...only if you...” Ethan’s words are cut off by a pair of swollen, soft lips capturing his own. 

He always imagined his first kiss with Benny would be during the heat of battle, somewhere cold and dark, fearing for their lives Benny would take a moment to confess his feelings to him and taste of garlic pizza. This however, was nicer. This was real. This was his soulmate.


End file.
